You Can't Run Away From Everything
by mirandacarolxox
Summary: Max and Fang have always fought; all brothers and sisters do. Except what happens when a fight goes to an extreme?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I hope you guys like. **

Chapter 1: An Argument to Extreme

Max POV

God, Fang makes me so mad sometimes! The flock and I were eating our dinner in a Café across the street form the hotel we are living in temporarily, thanks to my card. So, I was talking about were we should go next.

Iggy got all upset, "Why are we always on the move like this, Max?" he whined like a little three-year-old. _Why does he always have to complain_, I thought rolling my eyes; okay, maybe it was that time of the month. Since Iggy can't see, he didn't notice the rolling of my eyes, but Fang did.

Oh, did he ever.

"I agree, Iggy. Max thinks just because she's 'boss',"-he said the word 'boss' while making air-quotes with his two middle and index fingers- "She can pick us up and move us everywhere," He spat rather nastily.

Meanwhile, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are shoving food left and right into their mouths. We never fight - the three of us anyways. Fang and I just fight out of the younger ones' earshot.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! The flock really didn't seem to mind moving. "We can't just stay in one place; Flyboys would be bound to find us sometime." I replied.

"Well, I hate it. Not seeing sucks, because once I get used to one place you take us to another, and then when I get used to that one, we move AGAIN!" Iggy complained. Would it ever stop?

"Flyboys, people, Flyboys!" I exclaimed impatiently. I guess the adverb, 'impatiently' would be an understatement. I wanted to rip off Fang's. He was choosing now to voice his opinions?

"They wouldn't come after us, if it weren't for that damn chip of yours." Fang mumbled.

I let out a stressed sigh. "So, what Fang, you want me to leave? You're blaming this on me? "

Fang POV

"So what Fang, you want me to leave? You're blaming this on me?" she questioned.

"It would be a little easier without you." I muttered. _What am I saying?_

He eyes swelled with hurt and guiltiness. I swear to God I saw a tear form in her eye. She was gone before I could get a better look. At that moment, she stormed out of the small Café. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy looked at me with wide eyes.

"Go get her." Iggy whispered/demanded elbowing me in to ribs. I just watched her go. _Why exactly am I letting Max walk away from me?_

However, I didn't feel like it, so I sat there sucking on the straw of my Coke.

"She'll get over it." I announced, "She always does." Iggy let out a sigh that said, _Fang you're really screwing this fight over, _but he shrugged and shoved about twenty French fries into his face.

_Fang, don't,_ Angle pleaded in my head,_ Please, I'm begging. _I looked over at Angel, the amazing child with an ability to get inside your head, and a pair of puppy-dog eyes looked straight into mine. I blinked and looked away.

_Why am I doing this?_ I asked myself for about the 548567463464th time in the last five minutes.

Max POV

I stormed to the hotel room I was sharing with Angel, and Nudge, sat on one of the beds, and tried to figure out what to do. _What in the Hell am I going to do? I can't face Fang now. He embarrassed me way to much in the Café. _I sighed.

After awhile, I knew the flock would be back soon so, I packed my backpack with all of my belongings. Yes, Maximum Ride was leaving her Flock. I traveled to the roof with help of the elevator, and took off from the roof top. When I looked down, I saw the Flock walking out of the Café where I had left them. They were all looking up, except for Iggy, of course. Even Fang was looking up. A tear rolled out of my eye and down my cheek, and at one point fell down to the ground. I wanted to snatch it and put it back into my pocket. Maximum Ride wasn't supposed to cry. It was too late, though. The tear was gone and it was rocketing down towards the Flock. My Flock. I looked up and forced back the rest of the tears that threatened to fall, and flew ahead letting the wind take hold of my wings and carry me away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Fang POV

I watched Max fly away with the sun in my eyes. Then, all of a sudden, a drop of water fell on my face. I brought my hand up to the corner of my mouth, which is where it fell. My index finger wiped it off mechanically as my thoughts toke over my head.

_Not a cloud in the sky! That would mean it's not raining. If it's not raining, so why are there raindrops?_ I wondered. Then it came to me. _A teardrop. Max's. Why is Max crying? Well, Fang maybe it was because you were being a freaking bastard. I have to get her back. _

I looked down at my moist hand, and sighed forlornly.

"Alright, guys. Let's get back to our rooms," I suggested more than commanded, but they obeyed anyways, with their heads hung low. I heard Gazzy whispering to Iggy about what was happening since the poor blind guy was clueless. I saw Iggy's face fall a little more each second.

Max POV

I flew up and away, as Buzz Lightyear would say, letting myself cry while the wind carried me away from my flock. Away from Fang, and Iggy, and Angel, and Nudge, and Gazzy. Tears blinded and blurred my vision, as I navigated my way around clouds. My thoughts drifted back to the few days when I had spent with Ella, and Dr. Martinez, when I had had my first homemade cookie. Those were so good, and soon I was craving one of those gooey chocolate chip cookies.

I flew for a few hours after leaving that small town in Oklahoma where I hoped the Flock still remained, and decided to rest for the night. I landed in a clearing and pulled in my wings. I walked for a few minutes before I found a tall oak tree. I decided I could climb up the tree and be out of site so I could rest for a few hours. For now I can watch the sunset and lean against the wide trunk. As the sun set, my eyelids grew heavier and heavier.

Fang POV

The Flock and I climbed the stairs up to our rooms and entered them sadly. I brought everyone into the room Iggy, Gazzy and I have been staying in for the last three days. It was a small room with two queen-sized beds taking up most of it. There was a bedside table between them, a desk in the far corner with a swiveling chair, and an overstuffed armchair in the corner across from it.

I stood by the wall with the bathroom door. Iggy and Gazzy sat down on the bed to my left, whiled Nudge and Angel sat on the one to my right.

All of a sudden, Nudge blurted, "Where's Max going? Why did she leave us? Will she come back? I miss her alre-"

"Nudge." Iggy said softly letting her know that she was talking too much…again.

"I can't answer any of those questions." I said trying to sound secure, "I can't read her mind." I turned to Angel. _Did you hear anything?_

The petite girl looked down at her knees, and hesitated before her mumbled, "Nope."

I didn't know whether she was lying or if she was just too sad.

I sighed. "Well, guys. I need you to stay here while I try to find her."

All eyes shot up. I ground my teeth back and forth. "Igg's in charge. Listen to him and do what he's says."

_Unless it involves blowing up the Earth, _I thought as I walked out of the door.

I reached the rooftop and took in the direction Max had.

_Look out Max, here I come._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This one is much longer than the last two chapters. Oh! Thanks for the great reviews, guys. Keep them coming! **

**Chapter 3:**

Fang POV

I flew for a few hours and landed since the sun had set it was getting colder and colder up in the sky. I landed and pulled in my wings. I could my tense face tense even more. Exactly no sign of Max was anywhere. She had always been hard to track. Even when we were young kids playing hide-and-seek it was hard. My faced tensed some more looking back upon our some-what normal childhood. I wandered around looking for a place to snooze. A giant oak tree came into view. I climbed up to a branch and fell asleep.

I awoke probably around one a.m. I stretched my arms over my head, and was just about to close my eyes when below me I saw a head full of blonde hair leaning against the same tree I sat in. I jumped down silently to investigate.

There, at my feet, was Max. I was The Maximum Ride; the stubborn, ignorant Max Ride.

She looked so damn innocent. Her breathing was slow and regulated and her eyelids covered the eyes that had shot so many daggers at me. I sighed smiling slightly.

"Max," I breathed slightly her name echoing in my head. My shoulders slumped to know that such a silent person could be so mad, and at me especially. I turned to leave and grabbed a glimpse of her before I whipped out my wings and jumped into the silent sky.

Iggy POV

I sat on the bed as I listened to my surroundings. Angle and Nudge were sobbing on each other's shoulders a few feet ahead of me, and Gazzy laid on the bed behind me as he sniffed into a pillow. I sighed with many questions dancing in my head. Why were we so depressed over one person? Why didn't we feel like we could go on as a team without her? Why were we so sad that we could cry? The Flock almost never cries. The most important one, though, was: When would Fang be back with Max?

A few hours later, when everyone had stopped crying their eyes out I told everyone to go to sleep.

I heard the girls opening the door to our room, closing it, walking a few steps and opening the door to their room.

_Where's Max?_ I asked Angel knowing she was listening through the wall.

There was silence. I knew she knew.

_ANGEL! Where is she?!?_

_I'm not sure. She just said – well I guess thought – she had to get away from Fang since he was pissi – oops – making her mad._

_Okay, thanks, _I thought, _Go to sleep._

_Yes, sir._

I sighed. "Gazzy, take a shower!" I smiled trying to lift the spirits, "You smell."

"Okay," Gazzy said simply, without a fight, which never happened when it came for Gazzy to bathe. He drug himself off the bed and over to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. A few seconds later, the water was running.

I stood up and started pacing the room.

It was around 3:30 when Fang entered our hotel room. I knew everyone else was asleep. Our room was dark and he obviously thought I was too.

"Damn it." He murmured to himself as he tore the covers off of the made bed. Stupid maids.

"So?" I questioned him. I was lying on the bed next to Gazzy.

"So…what?" he sighed.

Where was Max? She wasn't here…at all.

"You know," I prodded, "Where is she?" I didn't want to say Max's name out loud for fear Fang would claw my vocal chords out. It was a nasty mental image.

"She's not coming. If she didn't want to be apart of this flock, and if she just wanted to be alone, she can do that now. She's gone," He sighed.

"Oh," I said, "Why?"

"Because," He said obviously not wanting to talk, "Now, go to sleep."

"Fine," I muttered, "Who died and made you Mr. Bossy?"

"Shut up, Iggy!" he whispered loudly.

"Fine," I said climbing under the covers of the bed I shared with Gazzy. Soon, I was asleep.

Fang POV.

I lay in bed thinking of Max.

_Why did I leave her there?_

_When was I going to see her again?_

_What would happen to her?_

_Would Flyboys find her?_

_How the Hell can I fall asleep without knowing she's completely safe?_

_Well, Fang…you're going to have to get used to it. _I thought to myself before falling asleep.

Nudge POV

I woke up to Angel jostling my shoulder.

"Mmmm…" I groaned. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I gave a quick glance at the clock and learned it was seven.

_Too early._ I told Angel rolling back over.

_NO! It's 'bout Max! _She pleaded.

My eyes shot open at that. _What about her?_I looked up at her. Her eyes were looking right at me and her blonde hair was a bit dirty.

_Come see! _She thought rushing towards the bathroom.

I followed her, and on the counter of the bathroom, were five of Max's feathers. Under them was a slip of paper. I decided not to open it…yet.

"Come, on!" I exclaimed, "Let's go get Fang and them."

Angel nodded and we rushed out to the hall and right into the boys' room without knocking. Hey, we were excited.

Oh, God. I wish we would have knocked. Let's just say that Max would have cracked up!

Gazzy was singing 'Oops, I Did It Again' in a perfect Brittany Spears voice. Iggy was in his boxers, trying to dance. Fang was coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist with his black hair wet and matted down on his head.

Angel and I exchanged looks and giggled. They all stopped.

"The girls are here, aren't they?" Iggy questioned.

"Yup," Gazzy said.

"Shit!" Fang exclaimed grabbing a pair of boxers and rushing back to the bathroom.

Angel and I blinked at the guys and they blinked back.

Soon, Fang came back out in a pair of boxers. "What do guys want?" he question obviously exasperated.

"Um, just come to our room, when you're…" I grinned.

Angel cut me off, reading my mind, "Decent."

We giggled and went back to our room. Five minutes later they appeared at our door. Angel led them to our bathroom. Gazzy and Fang's eyes swept the place. I mean, come on! Yes, there were a few 'feminine products,' but still! Gazzy was the first to spot Max's feathers!

"Fang!" he gasped. Fang spotted the feathers at that moment.

"Are those…?" he thought out loud.

"Max's" Angel finished for him.

"What's going on?" Iggy questioned.

I quickly told Iggy what was happening.

"There's a note too." Angel sighed obviously reading someone's mind. She pulled the slip of paper out from underneath the feathers and handed it to Fang. He quickly unfolded the paper his hands shaking. _Since when did Fang get nervous?_

_He loves Max, _Angle thought to me. My jaw dropped, but before I could question Angel Fang read:

"_Hey Guys,_

_Sorry about leaving, but I think I need a break. I love you all, and I will miss you. Please don't forget me._

_Angel-Don't drive everyone crazy with finishing their sentences._

_Nudge-Please don't talk everyone's ears off._

_Gazzy-Control the urge to imitate celebrities._

_Iggy-Don't blow up everything._

_Fang-I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Max" _Fang looked pale. I mean, paler than normal. Oh, my GOSH, he _did_ love her!

_Told you so._

Fang POV

I read the note from Max to myself quickly, and then I read it out loud to the flock. Everyone was frowning. And us guys went back to our room, while the girls stayed in theirs.

Iggy landed on his back on the made bed. The maid was here while we were gone.

"So, lover boy, do we go after her?" he asked.


End file.
